Charmcaster
by MiYu-KuRaI
Summary: Una joven pero poderosa hechicera a aparecido en el ningenkai, ella es alguien del pasado de kurama, podra ayudarle al kitsune a saber la verdad hacerca de sus sentimientos? o solo habran sucesos que lo empeoraran todo. Yaoi-Final romantico! KxH
1. Chapter 1

Una noche, en el ningenkai, mientras todos los inocentes humanos dormían tranquilos a pesar de la gran tormenta que se desataba en ese momento.

En efecto, todos los ningens dormían, mientras que cierto kitsune estaba dando vueltas en su cama intranquilo, algo no estaba bien en ese momento. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de su habitación dándole claridad a la misma, mostrando a simple vista lo intranquilo que se encontraba el pelirrojo a pesar de que estaba dormido, parecían ser alguna clase de pesadillas pero no, era algo mucho peor.

Las horas pasaban mientras que la tormenta empeoraba, el joven pelirrojo parecía estar en una pesadilla de la que no le era fácil despertar, cuando de pronto una sombra cubrió totalmente a la luna que iluminaba su habitación, en ese mismo momento el kitsune despertó, observando fijamente hacia su ventana y a la sombra que la invadía, por la lluvia incesante no se le podía detallar claramente. De un momento a otro aquella sombra dio un gran salto y desapareció del lugar que fue iluminado por la luna de nuevo, esa sombra emanaba una gran cantidad de energía maligna así que sin importarle su apariencia ni ninguna de esas cosas abrió la ventana y salio de su casa a perseguir esa sombra.

Había que admitirlo, esa sombra misteriosa era muy veloz pero al final pudo alcanzarla. Estaban en la mitad de un parque cercano…el uno frente al otro…la tormenta había empeorado a tal extremo que caían rayos cercanos a ellos, en cuanto recupero el aliento…se dirigió a esta…

- quien eres tu y que hacías observándome?

Efectivamente, no sabia quien era, tenia todo el cuerpo envuelto en una capa color marrón algo desgastada y en su rostro tenia una mascara color blanco con algunas tonalidades rojas que cubría todo este, de un momento a otro la sombra misteriosa movió uno de sus manos, tenia un brazalete que brillaba tanto como los rayos que caían en ese momento, en el preciso instante en que movió su mano los rayos se detuvieron, o mejor dicho, todo se detuvo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos…cosa que intrigo al kitsune

- como es hiciste eso respóndeme!!! –le grito el kitsune algo alterado-

- fue fácil –respondiéndole por fin- es solo magia… -lo observa un momento- Kurama…reconocí tu poder en cuanto llegue, haz cambiado… -quitándose su mascara dejando ver el hermoso rostro de una chica-

- eres……eres tu…

- a quien esperabas?

- no creía que estuvieras aquí….Charmcaster

- vaya aun te acuerdas de mi…mírate…que asco…tan diferente a nuestro ultimo encuentro…eras admirable en ese entonces

**FLASH BACK**

Habido logrado su objetivo de infiltrarse con éxito en aquella gran fortaleza, el kitsune de cabellos plateados atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo. Entro en una pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba aquello tan valioso que ansiaba robar, lo extraño era que esa habitación no se encontraba custodiada por nadie, aun a pesar de eso entro y para su sorpresa…había alguien mas en esa habitación que buscaba lo mismo que el

- lo siento…llegaste tarde –dijo mientras sostenía entre sus manos el tan preciado objeto, se trataba de una pequeña caja mágica que tenia una cerradura muy grande, parecía muy valiosa-

Su rival resulto ser una chica, también tenia un cabello largo y plateado, mas largo que el suyo, tenia ojos color lila y piel blanca, se veía muy joven pero se podía sentir un gran poder en ella, no podía bajar la guardia

- ya tengo lo que quería…ahora si me disculpas –pensando salir-

- y crees que te dejare ir así de fácil?

- eh oído hablar de ti…eres youko kurama no es así?

- es una cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de otra persona –con un aire de importancia-

- ya que insistes -le lanza una tarjeta de presentación- soy Charmcaster, bruja maestra y ladrona profesional a tus servicios, nos vemos –chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que apareciera una mascara sobre su rostro y una capa que la cubría por completo-

Habiendo hecho esto volvió a chasquear sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar. El kitsune no lo podía negar, había quedado prendado de ella, era hábil, despiadada y hacia todo lo posible para lograr su objetivo, por desgracia, ese parecía haber sido su primer y último encuentro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ha habido muchos cambios, que estas haciendo aquí?

- eso es algo que no necesitas saber…ahora me largo

- espera un momento yo…. –no pudo hablarle mas, algo le impedía decirle que le daba gusto verla, pero lo correcto era preguntar, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella?-

- eres muy lento…adiós –chasqueo sus dedos volviendo el tiempo a la normalidad, dio un gran salto y desapareció en la lluvia-

Todo eso había sido muy extraño y dejo al kitsune pensativo y confundido, la primera vez que la vio le había parecido la criatura mas bella de todo el mundo, pero ahora era diferente y en lugar de pensar eso, vinieron ciertas imágenes a su mente lo cual era lo mas confuso, pensamientos que le impidieron confesarle lo que sintio en su primer encuentro, ahora se preguntaba, porque vinieron esas imágenes a su mente? Y porque eran precisamente de esa persona?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente luego de la tormenta, como siempre kurama tuvo que asistir a clases, lastimosamente no había podido dormir nada debido a todo el alboroto de la noche anterior, no podía concentrarse, ese día parecía eterno, tan solo había pasado una hora aproximadamente y el sentía que ya había pasado mas de la mitad de la jornada y se encontraba agotado, pero además de eso se encontraba confundido, habían muchas preguntas rondando su mente, preguntas que no podía responder por si mismo…necesitaba ayuda pero no sabia de quien.

En cuanto la jornada de clases termino salio directo hacia su hogar, no quería saber nada de ese día por un buen rato, estaba tan concentrado en llegar rápido que ni si quiera noto que alguien le estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato

- oye…kitsune, te estoy hablando, que no escuchas?!!!

- ah? –volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz- Hiei!! –una sonrisa se formo en su rostro automáticamente-

- que demonios te pasa, nunca eres así de distraído –desde un árbol cercano-

- disculpa….me estabas hablando desde hace mucho?

- hn, ya no importa…supongo que ya te enteraste…

- enterarme? De que hablas?

- si que estas distraído…hn, te contare, ayer en la noche escapo una de las hechiceras mas poderosas que hayan existido

- en…..verdad? –recordando lo que le sucedió la noche anterior-

- si, se llama charmcaster y dicen que puede estar aquí…extraño no es verdad?

- porque lo dices?

- si esa tal hechicera estuviera aquí te habrías dado cuenta

- ah si…claro, acerca de eso….-pensó un momento, quizás no era correcto decirle que efectivamente tuvo un encuentro con ella y mucho menos que la dejo escapar- no…olvídalo

- hn…me haces perder el tiempo –se levanto de la rama en la que se encontraba dispuesto a irse-

- espera por favor!! Crees que…bueno…-bastante nervioso- podrías venir hoy a verme?

- que? –mirándolo extrañado-

- bueno, no a verme…sino para que sigamos hablando de este tema…ya sabes…es importante buscar a esa hechicera

- no se…tal vez –dicho esto dio un gran salto y se fue-

Suspiro pesadamente el zorro, esto lo dejo mas confundido aun, sabia que en el pasado había quedado prendado de aquella hechicera pero ahora…que pasaba dentro de su cabeza? O mejor…que sucedía en su corazón? se sentía feliz al ver a su amigo, demasiado feliz, en ese momento tan corto que compartieron creyó que podría saltar de felicidad tan solo por tenerlo cerca…se sentía tan confundido, quería seguir pensando en eso pero le mortificaba, le estaba matando el no saber con exactitud lo que sentía.

En cuanto llego a su casa se preparo algo de comer y se fue directo a su habitación, no tenia hambre realmente y el hecho de estar solo en su casa le favorecía, podría pensar con tranquilidad, pero ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, que había que pensar? Solo se ponía feliz al verle, eso no era algo para preocuparse verdad? Solo eran amigos…AMIGOS, se repetía a si mismo esa palabra un millón de veces, o es que acaso lo estaba viendo como algo mas?

De pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era hiei? Pero no podía ser posible, apenas y estaba atardeciendo, el normalmente venia cuando ya era de noche, aun así le abrió la ventana y lo hizo seguir

- Hiei…que haces aquí tan temprano?

- decidí venir temprano, no te molesta verdad? –acomodándose en la cama del zorro-

- no…realmente no…

Algo no estaba bien, desde cuando Hiei le respondía de una forma tan amable? Normalmente habría recibido una respuesta como "eso no te importa" o un sencillo "Hn" y desde cuando era tan hablador? Estos Analizaría la situación un poco mas…

- y…has averiguado algo?

- averiguado? De que hablas?

- de lo que me dijiste esta mañana… -mirándolo algo extrañado-

- si eso…aun no eh averiguado nada mas, por lo que veo es muy buena para esconderse y tiene grandes poderes, será muy difícil atraparla…

Seguía hablando de mas…el no era así de hablador!! Eso le hizo asustarse un poco, es como si alguien hubiera cambiado totalmente a su amigo. Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo, ahora Hiei se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan….pacifico y….lindo? si, eso era, se veía realmente lindo y no pudo empezar a acercarse a el, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero continuo acercándosele hasta el punto en que ya sentía la respiración de su amigo mezclándose con la suya, temía por la reacción de Hiei luego de que pasara lo que venia a continuación pero ya no había marcha atrás, rozo un poco sus labios con los de el hasta unirlos en un suave y pequeño beso. Hiei ya había abierto los ojos pero no se movía ni un milímetro, no hacia nada, eso hizo sentir mal al kitsune así que corto el beso, en cuanto lo hizo, solo pudo notar la mirada burlona de su amigo

- lo sabía, sigues siendo tan estupido como hace tiempo--

- sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras- yo…lo puedo explicar…

- no es necesario…ya comprobé que eres un pobre estupido…no pudiste diferenciarme

- de que hablas?

- no soy quien crees que soy…

Habiendo dicho estas palabras chasqueo sus dedos y cambio de forma, no era Hiei…era alguien de apariencia femenina y fue reconocida por los ojos de Kurama

- no me reconociste, creíste que yo era ese youkai…y tienes el descaro de considerarte como amigo suyo –efectivamente se trataba de Charmcaster-

- así que eras tu…porque hiciste eso? Porque te transformaste en el?

- leí tu mente desde ayer y solo podías pensar en ese youkai de ojos rojos…no has pensado el porque ronda tanto por tu mente? –mirándolo directamente-

- bueno….yo…. –titubeo el kitsune-

- aggg…eres tan estupido, si no lo reconoces tu yo te lo diré así que pon mucha atención –hablándole en una forma un tanto agresiva- estas enamorado de el

- que??? No puede ser posible! Porque….yo….y tu….

- ah…es porque me volviste a ver que no lo reconocías, escúchame, tu no me interesas ni nunca me interesaste…si yo me enredara con alguien interferiría en mi vida, seria solo un estorbo

- pero es mas que eso…yo desde que te vi…

- ya lo se, también leí tu mente en ese momento, para asegurarme si representabas un peligro para mi, pero te lo repito…no me interesas…y para que dejes de estar como un estupido intentado descifrar lo que pasa por tu cabeza te recomiendo que hagas la primera acción inteligente de tu vida y le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mi y le hables de lo que sientes

- no podría…no soy correspondido… -bajando la mirada-

- eres un imbecil, me encontré con ese demonio de fuego hoy un par de veces, se que me esta buscando y pude leer su mente también

- en serio? –muy interesado- y….que…..que clase de pensamientos tenia acerca de mi?

- esperas que te lo diga? Ja! No me hagas reír, tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo

- entiendo….al menos…..podrías quedarte aquí un momento? Creo que….necesito a alguien con quien hablar…

- quien crees que soy?!! Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie y no soy de ese tipo de personas

- pero si sales…te estarán buscando…podrían atraparte

- no se te olvide que hablas conmigo…soy la mejor hechicera que a existido no me atraparan tan fácilmente –pensó por un momento, en verdad, el zorro se encontraba bastante mal y ella no era tan mala como decía ser- pero supongo que….podré quedarme aunque sea unos minutos…

- gracias –sonriendo ligeramente-

Los dos conversaron durante algún tiempo, tanto de el pasado como lo que han hecho en los años que no se vieron, pasado el tiempo la joven hechicera decidió irse, chasqueo sus dedos nuevamente y desapareció del lugar…sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta de que una presencia parecida a una sombra los había observado desde el principio y no se encontraba muy feliz por la escena que había presenciado…merecía una explicación, no, exigía una explicación y la tendría en ese mismo momento

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Siendo cubiertos aun por la oscura noche, dos espíritus conversaban acerca de su pasado como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, claro, aun sin darse cuenta que eran observados…

Siendo cubiertos aun por la oscura noche, dos espíritus conversaban acerca de su pasado como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, claro, aun sin darse cuenta que eran observados…

- y que hay de ti? No te volví a ver desde esa ocasión

- que te puedo decir…seguí con mi vida, nunca me intereso tener compañía ni nada por el estilo así que continué sola…todo tranquilo, hasta ahora que todos van tras de mi

- no eres tonta ni mucho menos, sabias a lo que te arriesgabas no es verdad?

- lo sabia y a pesar de eso quise continuar con mi vida de crímenes, estoy conforme con ella y hay quienes necesitan pelear para sobrevivir –mirando directo al kitsune- no como otros que pueden darse el lujo de tener la gran vida escapando al ningenkai

- no es tal y como lo describes…aquí también hay problemas –tratando de defenderse-

- si claro…tener 3 comidas al día y un hogar debe ser algo que desesperaría a cualquiera

- aun conservas tu sentido del humor…no has pensado en quedarte en algún lugar? De esa forma dejarían de buscarte

- ni lo pienses…detesto estar en un solo lugar…me gusta moverme y conocer nuevos ambientes, mejorar mis hechizos y ya te lo dije…estoy conforme con la vida que ahora tengo

Los dos siguieron hablando, pero aun eran observados y el pequeño espía no era otro que ese demonio de fuego de ojos rubíes que aun observaba atónito todo lo que sucedía…

**Hiei POV'S**

Esto es el colmo!! Solo ese zorro podría hacer algo como eso, me invita a venir para que "supuestamente" busquemos a quien debemos buscar y el que hace? Conversando de lo más normal con esa…esa…no importa, ahora ella se levanta, chasquea sus dedos y se va, esta es mi oportunidad…salto hacia una rama cercana a la habitación del zorro y abro la ventana entrando como lo hago siempre…

- Hiei!! –cínico, me responde con esa estupida sonrisa a pesar de que estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa excepto esperarme, un minuto, que es esta forma de pensar?- Quería verte!! Hay algo que debo…

- baka kitsune…me puedes decir que estabas haciendo hace un momento?! –sin dejarlo continuar-

- que? –me doy cuenta que su sonrisa a desaparecido, creo que así es mejor- no entiendo de que me estas hablando…

- eres un cínico!! Te vi hablando justamente con la hechicera a la que se suponía debíamos atrapar!! Es que te recuerda a tu vida anterior? Es eso?! De eso estuvieron hablando estoy seguro…y pensabas en todo menos en atraparla…

- espera Hiei, lo entendiste todo mal…-puedo ver la desesperación en esos grandes ojos esmeralda- en realidad nosotros estábamos…

- sabes que? No me importa, es tu vida en fin y al cabo, es tu problema y no el mío –salto al marco de la ventana- me largo…

- que? Pero a donde…

- a donde voy? Donde sea!! Solo no quiero verte!! –doy un gran salto y me voy del lugar-

No lleve la noción del tiempo, pero creo que a pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que me fui, ni si quiera se porque actué de esa manera, es su vida de todas formas, no tengo porque llevar un control de lo que hace o deja de hacer…pero aun así…estoy casi seguro de que lo que sentí eran………celos…pero es imposible, porque tendría que sentir celos yo? Y de una simple hechicera!! No, sencillamente no pudieron ser celos, solo fue enojo………pero y si me equivoco? Agg!! Porque pienso en estas tonterías, yo nunca me equivoco…solo fui demasiado rudo con el zorro, en especial porque el solo quería decirme algo, me pregunto, de que se trataba? Quizás deba ir con el de nuevo…le pediré una tonta disculpa aunque no sea mi estilo y todo arreglado…además, no es que sienta algo por ese kitsune…o si?

Me encamino de nuevo hacia su casa, desde lejos puedo ver que aun tiene una luz encendida en su habitación, acaso habrá estado esperándome? No importa. Lo sabré en cuanto llegue…

**Kurama POV'S**

A donde se habrá ido Hiei? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue…y ya lo tenia todo planeado, iba a decirle lo que siento, planeaba decirle que…que lo amo…se siente bien decirlo, amo a mi querido youkai, ese niño prohibido que se robo mi corazón sin yo darme cuenta…mi Hiei, quiero decirle todo esto…pero me aterra su respuesta, deseo ser correspondido…no se que haré si me rechaza…pero correré el riezgo.

No paso mucho como para que algo me sacara de mis pensamientos, una presencia…Hiei estaba cerca, siento como mi corazón se acelera, no puedo esperar…me dirijo hacia la ventana y la abro…precisamente ahí estaba, en su lugar de siempre, mi querido medio koorime…

**Miyu POV'S**

- me tenias preocupado…hasta donde fuiste? –decía mientras miraba al pequeño youkai de una forma dulce-

- Hn… -fue su unica respuesta-

- bueno, no te quedes ahí…pasa –conocía esas respuestas, se encontraba muy feliz de verlo-

-tan solo salto a la ventana y entro como siempre lo hacia- yo…

- ah? Dime? -mirándolo-

- se que no debí…comportarme de esa forma…no se lo que me paso…

- no te preocupes…ya paso no es asi? –en un impulso se acerco al youkai y lo abrazo-

Hiei no sabia que hacer, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amigo, era una sensación agradable pero era completamente nueva para el, se quedo estático un momento pero luego fue devolviéndole el abrazo muy lentamente, no sabia porque lo había hecho, solo lo hizo.

Al sentir que le correspondían, kurama no hizo otra cosa sino abrazarlo mas fuerte, tenia esperanzas…la posibilidad de ser correspondido sentimentalmente…no quiso perder mas tiempo, armándose de valor se acerco al oído del demonio de fuego a susurrarle…

- Hiei… -hizo una pequeña pausa- te…te amo…

-deshizo el abrazo separándose un poco de el- que…que dijiste?

- si Hiei…te amo! Eso era lo que quería decirte, no se desde cuando empezó…solo se que estoy enamorado, enamorado de ti, representas mucho para mi y tenias que saberlo…eres el único en mi vida y me gustaría que me correspondieras…que piensas?

- ………… -no había respuesta por parte de Hiei, estaba completamente callado, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que pensar, solo sentía su corazón que latía con rapidez, parecía estar…feliz-

- no…..no soy correspondido no es verdad? –Mostrando un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, bajando un poco la mirada-

- kurama…yo también… -después de un largo silencio pudo articular palabras-

- que dijiste? –volviendo la alegría a su rostro-

- que yo también te amo kurama…ahora se porque actué de esa forma…porque te amo tanto como tu a mi… -jamás creyó verse diciendo estas palabras, pero eran ciertas, estaba enamorado del zorro y ahora tenia oportunidad de decírselo-

- gracias Hiei…por corresponder mis sentimientos…te amo

En un rápido movimiento, volvieron a acercarse hasta juntar sus labios con los de el otro en un calido beso lleno de sentimientos, volvieron a abrazarse sintiendo el calor de el otro, ambos se encontraban felices de corresponderse mutuamente, ahora podrían estar juntos sin problemas, era difícil creer que todo esto había sucedido por la intromisión de una hechicera que casualmente entro en su camino, debían agradecer que ese hecho sucedió.

Por desgracia, sin que ellos lo supieran,desde el reikai corría cierto rumor por boca de muchos espiritus, el rumor era este: La hechicera de nombre charmcaster había sido atrapada, se le dio la pena de muerte y seria ejecutada al día siguiente.

**FIN**


End file.
